


Pillow Forts, Bad Movies, the Whole Shebang

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, horror movies, slumberparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has never had a slumberparty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts, Bad Movies, the Whole Shebang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunamoonflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunamoonflower/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Fran!! Thank you for all you do for the fandom as well as the beautiful art you create!! :3c

“I cannot believe we are doing this,” Noiz deadpanned. Aoba stood in the middle of their living room, which was covered in blankets and pillows and just in total general disarray. It almost looked like a tornado made of bedsheets and other knickknacks for bedroom comforts hit and it hit _hard_ ; and there was his lovable little shit of a boyfriend standing there with his hands on his hips and a big stupid grin plastered onto his face like he was actually proud of himself for destroying the room.  
  
“Too bad, this is happening.” Aoba bounced once as he scurried over to the haphazard wreck of a couch, was that supposed to look like a fort? Man, Aoba was _bad_ at this.  
  
Not that Noiz had any room to talk. His only contribution to this strange “date night” was showing up in his nightshirt and lounge pants with his pillow tucked under his arm. Resigning himself to his fate lest Aoba get upset with him, he sighed and made his way over to climb into the pile of pillows underneath the makeshift shelter.  
  
It all started earlier that day when, after a quick round of early morning passion, the two began to reminisce about growing up with loneliness, not having anyone else to truly rely on until this point in their lives, about how grateful they were for one another as they shared what few pleasant memories they did have. It wasn't until Aoba started to tell a story about this one time Koujaku slept over when they were kids and they decided to watch a scary movie even when Granny told them not to, and how they got so scared they couldn't sleep all night that Noiz accidentally let slip under his breath, “I've never had one of those, those lumber party things.”  
  
When he later received a text from Aoba while he was at work telling him ' _make sure you get comfortable when you get home, I have a surprise for you <3_' he had expected many things, most of them consisting of Aoba waiting for him on his bed, maybe naked or maybe not-quite, lubed up and ready and _eager_ to be taken for a round two or three or ten.  
  
What he came home to _instead_ was the living room practically torn apart much like it was now, and Aoba emerging from the kitchen in his own oversized t-shirt and paw-print pajama pants with the smell of fresh baked cookies wafting through the apartment. He was mildly disappointed but more than that he was confused as hell.  
  
After the conversation that morning flitted through his mind, however, everything clicked and any protests he may have had were quickly drowned out by Aoba telling him to suck it up and get changed, there was pizza on the way. And _Noiz_ was supposed to be the child.  
  
Which led to where they were in the present, nestled up in the fort Aoba painstakingly constructed, bundled together on a layer or two of the fluffiest pillows in their apartment, the floor littered with a variety of snacks (both sweet and salty) and quite the selection of sodas, the plate of chocolate of chocolate chip cookies and two individual-sized pizza boxes that came while Noiz was changing laid next to it. He adjusted himself while Aoba fiddled with his Coil to search through their options for movies.  
  
“I went ahead and gathered a bunch I thought you might like, but you get to pick the first one we put on.” Aoba held out his wrist for Noiz to peruse. That's when he noticed something rather odd about Aoba's choices.  
  
“These are all horror movies.”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“You're so easy to scare,” Noiz teased with a sly smirk on his face as his gaze flickered from the Coil's screen to his boyfriend. “Are you sure you're going to be okay?”  
  
“After all the shit we've seen in Platinum Jail, I think I'll be okay,” Aoba huffed. “Just pick one or I'm picking for you.”  
  
Muttering an 'okay, okay' under his breath, Noiz swiped through the films Aoba had selected. There was a well-balanced mixture of Japanese and American horror films, with a handful of German, ranging from ghosts to aliens to just plain gore fests. He hadn't heard of half of these movies and their descriptions were either vague at best or just plain terrible at worst. Internally he questioned just what Aoba thought exactly were his “tastes”.  
  
In the end, he decided on a fairly older Japanese ghost film because it was one of the few on there he had seen before. Once he clicked on the film's promotional image, the large TV mounted on the wall in front of them flickered to life as it began to download the movie.  
  
“Here,” Aoba grunted as he got up onto his feet to rush over and switch off the lights before scuttling back just as the download ended. He fluffed up a pillow before reaching over and grabbing a slice of his personal pizza (garlic chicken with spinach and Alfredo sauce was his favorite), before Noiz did the same with his own Italian meats.  
  
The movie started about half-way through the first slice. Neither one of them said a word as their mouths were full of pizza but Noiz could see from the corner of his eye how tightly Aoba held his pillow to his chest, his grip only tightening with every tense moment of the person on screen wandering around the house looking for its inhabitants only to be met with a false jump-scare.  
  
Noiz shook his head at how concerned Aoba seemed to be for the character and so his arm slowly slid over to wrap around his waist in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
...Unfortunately, he just so happened to do so right as the ghost popped up onto the screen, resulting in the ghost's scratchy death groan to be drowned out by Aoba's own high-pitched, blood-curdling scream as he jumped from the sudden contact and sent the snacks around them flying everywhere.  
  
Aoba promptly swat Noiz's arm with a pillow in retaliation with a biting "You _asshole_!" hissed from his mouth, which quickly led to the most unsexy pillow fight Noiz had ever thought possible.  
  
It was also the most fun, at least until Aoba had him pinned and claimed victory before the ghost came back and Aoba screamed again.  
  
*  
  
After they (somehow) managed to survive the horrors of the first movie, Aoba took a quick bathroom break while Noiz rummaged through the kitchen for the ice cream to make the two of them sundaes. He was legitimately surprised when Aoba made the suggestion, seeing as how every time Noiz tried to binge on snacks he would get a scolding, so he intended to make the most of this rare opportunity to indulge with minimal consequences, stomach aches be damned.  
  
Bowls practically overflowing with ice cream and toppings in hand, he returned to the living room to find Aoba already nestled back in his spot, swiping through more options on his Coil. His attention was drawn to Noiz upon seeing him approach from the corner of his eye. “Ah, thank you!”  
  
“Yeah.” Noiz offered up Aoba's bowl, which was taken graciously, before climbing in beside him. “What's up next?”  
  
“An oldie but goldie, or so I've heard. Granny says it came out when she was just a kid and it scared the crap out of her,” Aoba answered before taking a big spoonful into his mouth all at once. A second or two passed before he suddenly hissed out a curse and scrunched up his face into a pained expression.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Mmph. Brain freeze,” he managed. There was the soft scampering of feet as Ren poked his head around the side of the couch.  
  
“Aoba, I am sensing nerve pressure in the mouth and nose area. Are you alright?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, yeah.” His eyes clamped shut and he groaned lowly for a few more seconds before his features finally softened. “Shit. Okay, I'm good.”  
  
“That is good to hear. I would like to accompany you both as you have consumed quite a large amount of sugar, if that is alright.” Ren's ears drooped a little in concern. Aoba only grinned and patted his lap, giving Ren the okay to lay on it while he and Noiz continued with their movie and ice cream.  
  
This time around, the movie chosen was an American classic, apparently about a group of teenagers working as camp counselors where a murder had taken place many years ago. It was old and it showed, both with the film quality as well as the questionable actions taken by the teenagers when the killer came after them.  
  
“I don't understand it, why are you two fucking around when one of your friends has gone missing?” Aoba grumbled under his breath. Noiz had to set his spoon of melted ice cream down so he didn't spill from shaking with laughter. “'Hey, there's some shady shit going on around here, let's bang!' Like are you kidding me?”  
  
“I guess if there was one way to go, right?” Noiz chimed in.  
  
“I'm sorry, but if I thought something was going down, sex wouldn't be at the forefront of my mind,” Aoba criticized. Immediately after he spoke, one teenager left while the other remained shirtless on the bed.  
  
“Something's gonna happen to this guy, just you--” The killer came up then, driving an arrow through the kid's chest. “-- yup, there it is.”  
  
They spent the rest of the movie this way, making their own commentary and laughing at the jokes the other made in regards to the lackluster effects and subpar performances of the actors. Occasionally, Ren would make a comment questioning the logic behind some of the actions taken by the victims before their death, which only made them laugh even harder.  
  
*  
  
By the time they had gotten to their fourth movie, all but two slices and a half piece of crust was left between the two pizzas, the cookies were mercilessly devoured, empty soda cans were littered all over, and Noiz was actually legitimately enjoying it. All of it.  
  
This was nice, being a little messy with snacks and staying up until odd hours of the night watching scary movies with his best friend and lover. Ren lay curled up and in sleep-mode in Noiz's lap while Noiz idly stroked his fluffy little head as he watched this black-and-white affair about a motel in the middle of nowhere where people go missing. It was interesting in concept, but with the way it was written Noiz had a pretty good guess about how it would've ended.  
  
A soft sigh broke Noiz's concentration on the movie and he looked over to find Aoba curled up onto his side on his makeshift bed of pillows, eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling as he quietly snored. It was amazing how just a short time ago he was so lively, jumping in surprise whenever a monster suddenly popped onto the screen or yelling at the characters not to do whatever stupid thing they ultimately ended up doing anyway. Poor thing must have tuckered himself out, how adorable.  
  
Chuckling lowly in his throat, Noiz reached over to Aoba's wrist and his Coil lit up, swift fingers gliding over the screen to turn off the movie. He gently set Ren down in front of Aoba, who sleepily took him into his arms as though it were only natural. He had half a mind to carry Aoba to the bedroom where he would surely be more comfortable than on the floor, but after mulling it around in his head for a minute decided against it lest he defeat the whole purpose of this surprise Aoba prepared for him.  
  
Satisfied with that rationality, he shifted in closer to lay beside Aoba and pulled him in close, holding him against his chest with Ren sandwiched in between them. A gentle kiss was left on Aoba's cheek, followed by a soft, “Thank you, Liebling, sleep well,” whispered into his ear. Aoba stirred slightly before snuggling in closer against him, and then he was still.  
  
There was a mess they'd have to take care of in the morning, not to mention the strong possibility of the need for a nap in a proper bed, but for now this was more than fine. And, if he were being honest with himself, he had a genuinely good time and wouldn't mind doing something like this again.  
  
It touched him how Aoba wanted to fill in the empty spaces of a life he was robbed from, even if it meant more juvenile things such as this.  
  
Before too long, Noiz felt the weight of his own exhaustion taking over and with a contented grin on his face, he too began to slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The movies stated are Ju-On, the original Friday the 13th, and Psycho.
> 
> We need more pillow forts.


End file.
